User talk:Echo 1/Cybermind
... so this explains all the people on the IRC that try to cyber me... they're just the Cybermind... -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 03:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) So this cybermind is an über computer virus? And why would something of the Flood have a Forerunner Symbol? :Install an anti-virus software and we're safe. ;) - Sketchist 03:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Your not safe. The cybermind ''is ''your computer once its established on a planet. And the icon is used by the gravemind in the terminals. - Echo 1 18:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) This is a good article, but, 1. Get Norton 2. Turn off infected computers 3. How would they infect computers? You cant put a flood infection form in your computer disk tray and say INFECT DAMMIT!- But this article is a good idea! Dr.Fail 00:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) First of all, Cyberminds are... I'll work on the article. Just read it when I'm done. - Echo 1 01:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, is it good now? - Echo 1 00:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *facedesk* :And he wonders why we say no for letting him into Against All Odds... A cybermind is, how do I put this, a cyber lifeform. A virus with intellegance to match organic life. Its just a supercomplex computer virus to make things simple. - Echoes are all you hear... 14:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Sona. I'm going to pull an overhall on this article to make it make sense. - - Echoes are all you hear... 15:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) well if by a cyber lifeform, you mean an artificial intelligence, therefore you should just say the Cybermind is an AI. technically. I guess some of the idea originates from those "Aurora Units" in Metroid Prime 3. - - Echoes are all you hear... 22:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay Well, I finished the overhall about a week ago... so does it work? - Echoes are all you hear... 16:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) My only problem with this, is the part under "Present Day" seeing as the Ark has been destroyed, I would change "Present Day" to "Human-Covenant War" Move to Namespace For #Has been NCF for longer then a month, and as per NCF policy. Nomination for namespace For #As per NCF policy and above. #Do not insult me. 00:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Against # #I edited most of the stuff you guys NCFed. So don't namespace it. - Echoes 50px High Resolution 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Namespace it Not I fixed nearly all the stuff that was NCFed, and no one commented since. Why are is it being namespaced after weeks of nothingness on the NCF debate after I ''fixed ''the whole stinking article. - Echoes 50px High Resolution 02:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I fixed most of this NCF stuff. Check it please, and give me anything else that is needed to be corrected. Also, I think the concept of a "cybernetic viral lifeform" is basically an AI. If you take out the word viral, it is a cybernetic lifeform, which is anything that is "living" within a computer, like a UNSC SMART AI. I may be wrong with this. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 18:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least it'll stay another week. I'll try to work on it sometime. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 21:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC)